


Don't give a f*ck

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bullies, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Jock Dean, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Dean, nerd cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last day of High School. They decide it's finally time to get out of the damn closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't give a f*ck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late... I don't even know if any of you care, but I'm sorry. I hate not meeting deadlines... even those I set for myself

Dean and Cas had been friends from the very first day of high school and with every day their friendship got a little more and a little more until six months into their first year Dean first kissed Cas.

Telling people at school never was an issue until they told their families… which took Dean a little longer than Cas. And when Dean told his parents, his best friend Charlie came out… by the end of the day everyone knew it and everyone was staring at her.

Things got worse and in the end it escalated to Charlie being bullied off the high school. Cas and Dean agreed they wouldn't put themselves through that and so they kept their relationship - that soon had developed into love - hidden.

Today is the last day of their senior year. No high school ever again. Dean would become a mechanic and Cas would study medicine at Harvard (his parents being just incredibly rich and Cas incredibly bright getting - even with Dean distracting him - only straight A's). 

Dean meets Cas in the parking lot.

"Hey, handsome." Cas says. Dean smiles. 

"Hey, baby." He answers. They start walking towards the school.

"You know, Cas, today's the last day." Dean says. "Nothing we do will have consequences…" Cas stops 

"Dean, my scholar education doesn't end here… I can't do anything that will-" Dean shakes his head, turning to him.

"I don't want to do anything stupid or forbidden." Dean says. 

"Then why did you say that?" Cas asks. Dean smiles and takes his hand.

"They won't be able to bully us." Dean says. Cas smiles.

"No hiding?" he asks.

"Never again." Dean answers, pulling him closer. "I love you, Cas, and I want everyone I've called a friend the last four years to know. I want all those girls to know that I am taken and that that won't change too soon." 

"You seem to be quite confident about that." Cas mutters. Dean laughs.

"I am indeed." He says and pulls Cas into the school.

 

Everyone stares, everywhere they go. It's mad like they're some kind of alien… okay Dean is a bit exaggerating but still, it's just normal and Dean had to hide his feelings for four years now.

They sit in the cafeteria when the first one approaches them. Dean and Cas are sitting as close as possible without sitting on each other. The girl stands in front of their table and looks them up and down. Dean raises one eyebrow.

"What's up, Lisa?" Dean asks. She looks him into the eyes.

"Are you serious about this or is this some stupid dare the football team gave you?" She asks. Dean clenches his jaw.

"This is not a dare. I love Castiel and I want everyone to know." 

"Dude… what the fuck are you doing?" Bart - one of the line-backers - joined in. Dean looked up him.

"This is the last day of high school ever, so I'll show who I am." Dean said calmly - though Castiel can hear he's close to boiling over. "I've been with Cas since the first year of high school. And you never noticed anything." Dean squeezed Cas's hand.

"But what about all those rumours?" Lisa asked. "About Abigail, Lindsey and Keira and all the others." Dean shook his head.

"Never had sex with a woman in my life." Dean said. "Sure as fuck aint a virgin though." He said, grinning at Cas, who blushed bright crimson.

"Not that taking it up the ass is bad enough… him?" Bart asked, sounding disgusted. Dean's grin faded and he shot up, grabbing his collar. 

"You don't fucking insult him, dick." Dean growled. 

"Dean-" Cas said. Dean glanced over at him for a moment but focused on Bart again.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit, you, all of you have been kissing my feet for the past three years all because I can throw a fine ball and knock some idiots on their ass. It's not my fault if you've been too stupid to see what me and Cas are. I haven't changed. So you either shut the fuck up or leave me alone. I aint taking shit from you or anyone else. I love this man and you don't say a word against him, clear?" Dean asked. Bart tried to push him off but Dean wasn't captain for nothing. 

"Clear." He said finally and Dean let him go. Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"As hot as that was, don't start a fight on your last day." He mumbled into his ear. 

"Oh so that was hot to you?" Dean asked, leaning closer to him. 

"Mhm, you all straightened up, your jaw set and shoulders squared… every muscle tense? That's really fucking hot." Cas said. Dean grinned.

"I'll remember that." Dean said, his hand landing on Cas' thigh. 

"Dean." Cas warned but Dean's hand just stayed where it was, a warm weight on his thigh. "You really wanna make me leave this school for the last time with a goddamn hard-on, don't you?" 

"Oh no, I'm going to fuck you in this school today." Dean whispered into his ear, tightening his grip on Cas' thigh and inching higher. 

"Dean." Cas hissed. Dean licked over the shell of his ear quickly. 

"Right after lunch so we're gonna be late for class together." Dean moved his hand yet another inch up, his fingertips brushing over Cas' groin. "So everyone knows what we did." 

"Now. Right now." Cas hissed back. "Take me." Dean grinned and pulled him up and out of the room to a nearby broom closet with a lock. 

\----

Castiel's face was crimson when he entered the classroom, his hair even more of a mess from Dean's hand gripping on to it as he pounded into the other boy. Dean was less red more smug as he met Lisa's stare, making her blush and turn away. They took their usual seats except that Castiel was trying to hide from being seen rather than jumping at every question as usual.

\----

Dean couldn't wait to finally get out of that school when the bell rang. He ran out of the classroom down the hallway to search for Cas. The smaller boy jumped at him and wrapped his legs around his waist (for the second time that day). Dean just laughed, holding him tight as he carried him out of the school.

"Usually when you carry someone over a threshold it's into a house." Dean joked, continuing to walk towards his impala. 

"First you're gonna have to propose to carry me over anything." Cas said. Dean chuckled, they arrived at his car but he didn't let him down yet, instead pressed his lower back against the car and started to kiss him passionately. 

"Just you wait." Dean smiled and let him down, kissing him another time before he let him walk around the car.

"Dean?" Castiel asked before they got into the car.

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you, for today." Castiel smiled. "I loved every second of it." Dean grinned.

"I wanted to do all of that for so long." Dean said. "I hated denying us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.


End file.
